Jacks, and scissor-type jacks in particular, have been widely used in various circumstances. They are compact, safe, relatively light-weight, and able to uplift relatively heavy loads without unnecessarily having to need excessive force to be applied by a user. When not in use, the jack is often stored underneath the spare tire in the trunk, therefore it may not be as easy to have access to and to store the jack.